deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shadow7615/One Minute Melee - Medaka Kurokami vs. Moka Akashiya
Description Medaka Box VS Rosario + Vampire! It's time for one epic showdown, an Abnormal against a Shinso Vampire, Divinity against the Supernatural, which will reign supreme? Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight The Dark Tournament Stadium is home to some extraordinarily powerful individuals, whether physically or spiritually, and like normal, there were warriors and other combatants duking it out for the right to claim victory, but today, only a couple of people were there, the most prominent among them was a young woman, who appears to have won a number of battles previous, her name flashed on the monitor in the arena, Medaka Kurokami! Medaka was waiting for another person who might be able to challenge her, though someone managed to, and her name also appeared on the monitor, Moka Akashiya! Medaka: Looking for a battle? Moka looked at Medaka, realising she was a very powerful opponent, suddenly, Tsukune Aono rushed up to her, looking at her with worry. Tsukune: Moka, are you sure you want to fight, I mean, have you considered Inner Moka? Moka looked at her Rosario Cross, and turned to Tsukune. Moka: Let's see what Inner Moka can do. Tsukune then grabs Moka's Rosario Cross and pulls it from her necklace, breaking it off, Moka's body then transforms, her hair turns from Pink to White, and her body adjusts as her height increases, Inner Moka then smiles at looks at Tsukune again. Inner Moka: Go over by the side and wait until we're done here, Tsukune. Inner Moka then walked forward, approaching Medaka. Inner Moka: You ready? (Cue Abnormal Psychology) Medaka: Let's go! THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN! 'FIGHT!' Moka runs at Medaka, but Medaka hops on her two feet over and over again, Moka decides it's likely a trick and continues to engage, but Medaka blows forward, producing a sonic boom, and knocking Moka onto the ground, Medaka appears meters from where she had once stood, Moka easily gets back up, Moka knows it's time to not play lightly, it was time to actually fight. Moka: You're good, but don't think you've won. 50 seconds Medaka begins booping up and down once again, however, Moka quickly forms her wings and just before Medaka rushes forward, Moka delivers a punch on Medaka, Moka then quickly glides into the air and looks down at Medaka. Medaka: So, you can fly, an interesting ability. Moka then lands and readies for another round of combat, Medaka runs towards Moka, but instead of attacking her directly, she jumps into the air and comes down with a powerful descending kick, hitting Moka and knocking her onto the ground, Medaka lands as Moka looks over to her. Moka: (to herself) Flight may do the trick. 40 seconds While on the ground, Moka sprouted her wings and flew into the air, gaining some high ground against Medaka, she then flew over to Medaka and grabbed her, lift her into the air, the two exchanged punches in the hair, however, Medaka is best in the air, and one punch causes Moka to release her, she lands on her feet, but Moka hits the ground a little harder, Medaka quickly rusher over to get a hit on Moka, but.. Moka then starts delivering series of powerful kicks, landing kicks on Medaka on her shouders, thighs and lands a powerful final kick on Medaka's chest, Medaka falls onto the ground for several moments, she then starts charging up her energy, as if flower petals were emitting from her as she charged, Medaka seemed to let go of her Humanity. 30 seconds Medaka enters her War Goddess Form, her hair changing into a bright pink, Moka takes only a moment to recognise this before smiling, Medaka stood up and looked over at Moka. Medaka: Enough standing around! Moka and Medaka rush at each other, but Medaka is coming in faster than expected, and she manages to land a Kurokami Lariat, striking Moka on the neck, Moka flinches and holds her neck in the pain of Medaka's strike, she momentarily leaves heserlf open as she tries to get over the pain in her neck. Medaka decides now was a good time to strike, she rushed up to Moka and delivered a Kurokami Rolling Savate, kicking Moka right in the face, knocking her into the air and crashing onto the ground. 20 seconds Moka: You're not killing me that easily. Moka's forehead starts to bleed, but as the blood travels down her head, she licks her own blood, before looking at Medaka, almost bloodlusted, now back onto her feet and Moka dashes at Medaka with great speed. Medaka: Don't hold back, then! Medaka and Moka trade several punches and kicks, both are driven by their power to finsh off their opponent, Medaka manages to sweep Moka's feet, knocking her down, but Moka grabs Medaka's leg and makes her trip over as well, Moka then stands up over Medaka, who tries to use a Kurokami Phantom to escape. 10 seconds Inner Moka: Know your place! Inner Moka grabs Medaka by her throat, sprouts her wings and flies into the air, as she gained air, Medaka starting kicking Inner Moka so she could break free, but her kicks only further motivate Inner Moka, she then rushed towards the ground and slammed Medaka into the cement, it cracks and breaks as a thick dust cloud covers the arena... K.O.! After a moment, Moka reverts to her normal self as Tsukune rushes over to her, checking to see if she's ok, Moka smilies innocently and gently bites his neck, sucking up a tiny portion of her lover's blood. Moka makes a ":3" face before hugging Tsukune. Result This Melee's winner is... Moka Akashiya! Category:Blog posts